Wreath
My Entry for Fear’s Legends Contest! Do Not Steal/Edit without my permission. Thank You! 'Legend' ''“A dragoness with widespread wings will soon land on your shores, here to save many from the very deadly spores.”'' The Legend of Wreath is about deadly spores of a plant spreading across Phyrria and Pantala, but she stopped it with incredibly powerful Leafspeak and healed many. She was remembered for thousands of years after as the dragoness who found the cure for Snow Spores, at least, that's what Wreath called them. After saving the dragons of Phyrria and Pantala, and storing the Snow Spores somewhere safe, she wanted to show others how to spread beauty and happiness. So, she opened Treefell academy, a place where young dragons could come to learn healing and gardening. '' ''She also used her Animus Magic and Leafspeak to sprout flowers and other flora across the continent, spreading beauty and happiness everywhere. 'History' “''As you watch the setting sun, think of where she may be now. Out at sea, or Back at home in the jungles of Pantala?”'' Wreath grew up like most young RainWings, enjoying the beautiful jungle and tropical aspects of life. Most of the other RainWings thought she was a bit odd. Perhaps, because she took less sun time than the other dragonets. Or maybe it was because she found other tribes intriguing and mysterious. But, she was found a tad strange for a RainWing dragonet. '' ''In her young adult age, she studied vigilantly to become a healer. Whenever quizzes came, she’d have already studied the whole thing multiple times, trying to get the best possible grades she possibly could. Even though things were tough, Wreath pushed through medical school, after learning everything she needed to know. She repeatedly studied scrolls and books, now knowing many diseases and the anatomy of a dragon body. She also took up gardening as a hobby, in these years, while trying to get a well deserved break from school. After graduating medical school, now being an adult, she integrated gardening into her career. She used and grew her own herbs, which was easy credited to her Leafspeak. She planted the seeds, and grew them quickly, to help dragons with hunger, and to heal them. She grew/used a wide variety of plants. Once or twice dragons attempted to invade her home, trying to set loose the deathly Snow Spores. Of course, she stopped them all by a specific Animus spell that was incredibly powerful and test worthy. She’d enchanted a barrier around her home, that only allowed those pure of heart who do not intend to unleash the spores, or creatures there, enter. '' ''Later on in her life, as she became older day by day, she opened Treefell Academy. It was entirely built out of Animus Magic, carved into a huge mountain in the rainforest. There were multiple floors that each taught different methods of healing and gardening for any Dragonets 7-15 Years old. Prefects helped enforce school rules, along with her fellow teachers and secretary’s. Appearance “''She spreads flowering beauty throughout the Continent, bringing happiness to every eye.”'' Quite like a Clouded Leopard pattern, but golden with white swirls of color splashing together. Light, Sky Blue Leopard patterns speckle her. Her eyes are the same tint, beautifully intact with the spring sky. Her wings are patterned lightly with the same Leopard-like speckles. When looking at her, most seem to get lost in the unusual appearance of the RainWing. She never disappoints, and always has extravagant and wondrous patterns and colors painted on her scales. '' ''Her wings are large, and rather unusual. Her frill is lacy and delicate. Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Occupation (Teacher) Category:Animus Category:Content (Frenchtoastbites) Category:LGBT+